


Doorstep

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Break-Up AU, Break-Up prompt, Cheating, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Minor Blaineofsky, Port seasons six, blainofsky - Freeform, but not really there, mentions of Blaineofsky, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: What is Blaine supposed to think when his ex, Kurt Hummel, shows up on the doorstep of the house he shares with Dave Karofsky?Prompt: •We broke up forever ago, we no longer have feelings for each other, so why are you on my doorstep in the middle of the night confessing your love?





	Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was on Tumblr, so I wanted to do it. that's my explanation.....If you enjoy this, leave a kudos and comment telling me so. If you didn't, I'm sorry. It would make my day if you left me a comment, because those always make me happy. I truly do work hard on these, so thank you so much for taking time from your day and reading this! Thank you and enjoy!

This was not how he expected his Saturday night to go.

  
Dave was out on a trip with his family to Michigan for the weekend. Yes, Blaine was invited. Of course he was, they've been dating for a year after all. He's met Dave's parents a countless amount of times and why he enjoys their company, most of the time. He still didn't go though. Not because he didn't want to, well, that wasn't the entire reason, he ended up getting the flu a few days prior and had to stay home to make sure he was recovered and didn't just give it to all of Dave's family members, so he stayed back at their house for the weekend, bundled up and blankets and watching 80's movies, because he was feeling bad for himself. Not because he didn't have-get to go Michigan, but because he was still a little under the weather. If anything, not going was a blessing, because Dave's family made him rather uncomfortable sometimes, and while Dave was around family, Dave made him uncomfortable too. He turned into a totally different guy.

  
No, Blaine was not happy at the moment, or was he the moment before, or even the day before and it wasn't because he was sick. He wasn't happy because he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He loved Dave, well, he thought he loved Dave, but ever since he saw an article on Facebook, claiming that his ex-boyfriend had gotten an amazing designing opportunity, from the one and only, Isabelle Wright, he started questioning everything. Did he want to be here, still, stuck in Ohio with one of his former bullies as a boyfriend? Ohio was not in the plans, it never was, until he started talking to Dave, then everything sort of changed. Instead of going back to NYADA, he was going to Ohio State and he was becoming a teacher's aid. Yeah, not what he wanted, or wants for that matter. So, why was he here?

  
He deserved success just like Kurt did, so why was he on his couch, in his boyfriend's parent's rented home, a tub of ice cream in his lap, Dirty Dancing on the TV, and all the way in Ohio? He didn't understand how his life got so out of hand and so off track, but he didn't like it. Not at all, and honestly, seeing Kurt's face, even through a Facebook post, just made him miss the man.

  
Dave Karofsky was no Kurt Hummel. He didn't wake up on Sunday mornings to the smell of his famous pancakes, and they didn't spend Friday nights cuddled on the couch watching musicals, because it's what they enjoyed. No, Sunday mornings were spent waking up to Dave doing laundry, or asking him to help make him some coffee, because he hated their new Keurig machine. Fridays were usually spent drinking, Blaine getting almost wrecked and coming home for a round of drunk sex, which also wasn't the same with Dave. Unlike him and Kurt, they also didn't make dinner to the Rent or Grease soundtrack, dancing around the kitchen and sliding across the floor in their socks. Nope, none of that.

  
The singer shakes his head and takes another large spoonful of Rocky Road, shoving it in his mouth. He can't keep comparing Dave to Kurt. They were two very different people and it wasn't fair to compare them like that. Or was it? No, it wasn't.

  
"Shit," Blaine whispers, tossing his Ben and Jerry's onto the coffee table and grumbling under his breath, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. He hasn't thought about the designer in months, so why now? Why must he question everything now. He shouldn't be thinking like this, Dave comes home early tomorrow morning and Blaine was still his boyfriend. Blaine was in a relationship, he couldn't just sit here and think about another man. He couldn't think about what it would be like to run his fingers through his hair one more time, or wake up in the same bed as him again, maybe go to a karaoke bar again, or-No!

  
"Stop it!" He whisper shouts at himself, trying to focus on Patrick Swayze through the TV screen. Maybe he should just go to bed. It was only ten at night, but he couldn't sit on the couch and wallow in self pity, questioning his life choices anymore. He just couldn't do it. The former Warbler, reaches for the TV remote, making sure to hit the record button for later, and switching the TV off. He gets to his feet, going to take the ice cream box back to the fridge, hoping Dave didn't realize he just plowed through more than half of it, and started for kitchen, but a frantic knock on the door stopped him.

  
What? Why was someone at his door so late at night? Dave had a key, so why would he knock? He almost doesn't answer it, deciding maybe it was some lunatic, but then he heard a voice.

  
"Please!" He didn't recognize it, but something was pulling him towards the door, so he set the ice cream box back down on the coffee table, removing the blanket from around his shoulders and going to the door. As more frantic knock sounded through the house, he opened it, his brow scrunched. It was pouring rain, the droplets hitting like bullets onto the pavement and porch.

  
At the sight of the said ex he was just thinking about, drenched in rain water, and his cheeks stained red, made his eyes go wide. Besides the fact he was more wet than Aquaman, he looked great. Even with his hair flattened over his head and gripping tightly at himself. His eyes were bluer than ever and he even grew an inch or so, making them the same height, and his build was stronger. He looked great.

  
"Kurt? What the hell-"

  
"I love you," The man blurts.

  
"What?" Blaine's heart practically stops beating. This was not happening. The man he was just thinking about was not on his doorstep and he sure as hell was not telling him he loved him. He's hallucinating. It's from the flu he was getting over. This is not real. This is just a-

  
"I said I love you, and I always have. Our breakup was stupid and I just want you back, please. I know it's been a year and I know this is so stupid of me to do, but I've never stopped loving you," Kurt begs. "I'm begging. I know I was an asshole and I don't know what I was thinking and-"

  
Before he can continue, and before Blaine can understand what he was doing, he was pressing his lips against Kurt's not caring if he was getting wet and probably sick again. Kurt makes a noise from the back of his throat before kissing back and pushing himself through the doorway.

  
"The door," Blaine says. Kurt nods and kicks it shut, quickly reattaching his lips to the other man's and pulling him as close as possible, inserting his tongue into Kurt's mouth, quickly winning the dominance fight. He almost cries when he starts to re-explore Kurt's mouth, getting used to the familiar terrain again and loving every second.

  
"Bedroom," Blaine says, leading the two towards the stairs. The continue kissing, only tripping a few times, but finally managing to get to the bedroom. Any thought of Dave leaves his mind instantly. Dave who?

  
Kurt smiles, tears falling down his cheeks again as Blaine pushes him back on the bed and straddles his lap, not bothering to turn on the light, leaving them in complete darkness.

  
The curly haired man starts tearing off Kurt's clothes, popping a button on his dress shirt as he does so, but loving the result a shirtless Kurt, with defined muscles and a beautiful stomach.

  
"Jesus," Blaien breathes, leaning down to starts sucking a hickie onto his hip bone. Kurt smiles, crading the man's head as he worked on Kurt's buttons. Kurt stops him though.  
"No, get rid of those clothes first," Kurt says. Blaine smirks devilishly and tosses his t-shirt off and Kurt works on his sweatpants, lowering them further and further until they were totally off, including his boxers. "You're just as beautiful as I remember," Kurt breathes, staring at Blaine's body, his already hardened member especially distracting, and dripping with precum, that he kind of just wants to lick off. He clearly missed Kurt than he thought, because it only took a couple minutes of making out for that to happen. Blaine chuckles, working on lowering Kurt's jeans farther and farther down, loving how trim he's gotten. Blaine loved the way he looked no matter what, but he could tell Kurt worked hard to get rid of that stubborn layer of baby fat he complained about so much.

  
His boxers come off with his jeans, that he didn't remember the color of and not really caring. Blaine takes a second to admire the man in front of him. His soft skin, his toned abs, and his hard cock, made Blaine practically ache with need.

  
"Jesus Kurt," Blaine breathes, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his side.

  
"Blaine, please. I need you inside of me," The man begs, unaware that they were lying on the bed that Blaine had just went to sleep with another man in a few days prior.   
"Fuck," Blaine practically whimpers, reaching into the nighstand, knocking down a picture of him and his boyfriend in the process, and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom as well. He quickly coats three of his fingers and Kurt lifts his hips to give him easier access. Being as anxious as he is, Blaine just starts with two fingers, making Kurt wither beneath him, reaching up to get a hand full of his curls that he's missed so much, happy to know they weren't gelled like he remembered.

  
"I've missed this, so much," Blaine admits, scissoring his fingers inside his ex, feeling the tight ring of muscles and getting used to the feeling again and loving it. He loved it so much and he missed it like crazy. It's been a long time since Blaine's topped, even if it was his favorite. Dave just wasn't very good at being bottom. Maybe that's why they never worked. They were both just tops.

  
"Me too," Kurt pants, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and squeezing him impatiently. Blaine quickly adds a third finger, making sure he was prepped enough for his member. "I'm ready, please just get inside of me," He begs, kissing a trail down Blaine's neck.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"More than sure," He confirms. Blaine nods, ripping the condom free from its package and rolling it on himself while Kurt watched impatiently. He added extra lube to his cock and lines himself with the other man's entrance.

  
"Ready?"

  
"Yes, yes, yes, please," Kurt chants. Blaine smiles, slowly entering him, causing a loud gasp from him and a loud groan. Blaine leans over him, his hands on either side of Kurt's head, while Kurt was gripping at Blaine's hair once more and biting his shoulder.

  
"I'm ready, please move, fast," Kurt says, getting used to the burn. It's been awhile since he's done anything with another person.

  
Blaine nods at his words, supporting himself with one hand gripping at the headboard, that was custom made for Dave, and the other wrapping around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. He doesn't bother starting off slow and instead just slams into him.

  
"Fuck!" They both scream at the same time, Blaine pounding into the man and Kurt moving to meet his thrusts.

  
"You feel so fucking big. So good," Kurt pants, ignoring the burn in his ass and instead focusing on the pleasure.

  
"So tight, Jesus. You're beautiful," Blaine babbles into his ear, sweat dripping down both of their naked bodies and Blaine sucking a large hickey into Kurt's collar bone. The sound of slapping skin and panting fills the room, along with a strong stench of sex and sweat.

  
"I love you," Kurt cries, tears pouring from his cheeks once more, kissing any inch of olive skin he can reach. Blaine just moans, shivering at his words and the way his breath tickles his neck. Blaine pulls back, resting his forehead against the other man's. "Harder. Harder," Kurt says, having a grip so tight on Blaine, that it will probably leave bruises tomorrow morning. Blaine and starts slamming into him with every thrust, loud moans leaving his lips.

  
"I'm gonna cum," Blaine cries. Kurt reaches down, stroking his cock in time with their thrusts.

  
"Cum," With that simple word, Blaine crying with a loud scream, filling the condom to the brim, a little spilling out. He stutters before thrusting again into oversensitivty, ignoring the pain just to get Kurt to do the same. They both look down at Kurt's member, waiting for it, until soon he's letting out an animal scream and is painting both of their chests white. Blaine rides him through, even though he hurts like crazy, but he does it for him anyway, until Kurt practically falls against the bedspread in exhaustion. Blaine takes a moment to catch his breath, lowering Kurt onto the mattress before pulling out with a hiss, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trashcan. By some miracle, he ends up making it.

  
The tenor falls beside Kurt and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to his chest. His boyfriend still hasn't come to his mind yet. He hasn't ever since they had that first kiss. He wasn't even a thought yet.

  
"We should talk," Kurt whispers.

  
"In the morning," Blaine shakes his head, pulling the covers out from under them and wrapping them both up in them, pulling Kurt closer to himself. Kurt smiles gently, his eyes already starting to drift off.

 

============================================================================================================

  
Blaine doesn't wake up until the next morning to birds chirping and a hot breath on his neck, and a weight on his chest. Again, He can't even think about Dave. The only thing he can think of when he wakes up is that it's just like it was a year ago, with his boyfriend draped across him, sleeping soundly, but he isn't. He's wide awake, smiling up at him.

  
"What convinced you to let me in?" Kurt asks, noticing Blaine was now awake.

  
"I missed you. I've missed you for forever,"

  
"Why didn't you call?"

  
"Why didn't you?" Blaine retorts. "What made you show up at my door?"

  
"I was looking through photo albums with my dad last night and I just started crying, because I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me," At his words, Blaine smiles.  
"You're not seeing anyone?" Kurt asks, scrunching his brow. Blaine opens his mouth, but realization dawns on him.

  
"Shit. Oh my God," he quickly, sits up, untangling himself from Kurt.

  
"You are, aren't you? Oh my God," Kurt sits up as well, covering his burning face with his hands.

  
"I just fucked you in our bed. In his parents house, Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me?" Blaine panics, shaking his head frantically.

  
"Well, he can't mean that much to you, if you just remembered him, after pounding me into next week," Kurt replies.

  
"Oh no. He's been so good to me though, and shit!" Blaine screeches. "You have to go, right now,"

  
"What?" Kurt looks at Blaine as he frantically looks around the room for Kurt's clothes.

  
"Dave will be home today and-"

  
"Dave? Dave who?" Kurt asks, his eyes widening. Blaine freezes, standing up straight from getting Kurt's boxers from the floor.

  
"Karofsky," Blaine whispers.

  
"Oh no," Kurt shakes his head, quickly getting out of bed. "Him? Out of all people?"

  
"Kurt, I'm sorry. He was there and I was lonely and-"

  
"Were you lonely late night?"

  
"No! I mean yes, but that's not why I did it!" Blaine practically shouts. "He's not like you. You're different. You're so much different," Blaine replies, reaching for Kurt's hand, who was reaching for his button up off the floor. Kurt bites his lip, debating. "I do love you," At his words, Kurt physically deflates.

  
"You do?"

  
"Yes. I always have. You just left me and I thought you didn't care anymore," Blaine scoffs. Kurt shakes his head, moving closer.

  
"I'll always care about you," Kurt says, cupping the man's cheeks in his palms. Blaine relaxes, feeling safer than he has in a year. He was always safe in his arms. "What's the next step then?"

  
"I don't know. Dave's been so good to me. I can't just leave him,"

  
"Why?" Kurt asks, shaking his head, pulling back from Blaine. Blaine was already missing the feeling of having him solid against him.

  
"He doesn't deserve that,"

  
"I didn't deserve what he did to me in high school. The long list of things he's done,"

  
"He's changed, he-" Blaine starts, but Kurt doesn't let him continue.

  
"No, people don't change that drastically. Please, Blaine, come with me. Come back to New York with me, please. It's where you belong. It's where we belong," He begs, moving closer again to cup his cheeks.

  
"Kurt-"

  
"Please. I'll never hurt you again. I'll do anything for you," Kurt whispers, pecking his lips to seal the deal. Blaine sighs heavily, the gears in his brain working hard before answering.

  
"I'll leave tonight, but please, leave and I'll talk to him when he gets home," Blaine says, biting his lip nervously. Kurt's face turns into a grin, his eyes lighting up.

  
"I love you," He says, pulling him in for another kiss.

  
"I love you too," Blaine agrees, a smile grazing his lips, for the first time in a year, meaning what he said. Meaning all four words. Dave's said that to him a load of times, but the words never came out so smoothly for Blaine. Kurt pecks his lips once more before grabbing his boxers (Blaine now knew they were black) from Blaine's hands, along with the rest of his clothes, as Blaine started to get dressed again too.

  
"I need to wash these sheets," Blaine says, sighing heavily and starting to strip the bed. Kurt giggles, slipping on his boots.

  
After Blaine gets rid of the sheets and finishes getting dressed, he speaks up, watching as Kurt collected his things.

  
"Kurt, this doesn't fix everything."

  
"I know," Kurt's smile fades, nodding his head in understanding.

  
"We have a lot to talk about."

  
"I know," He repeats. "And I'll be honest about everything. I'll tell you everything. I just can't lose you again." He starts to close the space between them. Blaine bites his bottom lip nervously. They said that a few years ago and now look where they were.

  
"You meant it?"

  
"Every. Single. Word." Kurt promises, kissing his lips between each word.

  
"You really hurt me."

  
"I know and I'm so sorry, okay? I really am. It was stupid and-and impulsive and I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you and I'll never do it again. It was dumb. I wasn't thinking. I just got overwhelmed by everything and I'm so sorry."

  
"I know." It's Blaine's turn to say it, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt relishes in his taste, a small smile grazing his lips. Just when Kurt leaned in for another one, there was noise from downstairs. The noise of a door shutting, followed by footsteps.

  
"Shit," Blaine snaps his head towards the door, his face falling with fear.

  
"Blaine! Where are you?" They hear Dave calls from the bottom of the stairs.

  
"You need to leave," Blaine says, quickly turning back to the other man.

  
"Where? Where am I supposed to go, Blaine?" Kurt pouts, keeping his voice down.

  
"I-"

  
"Blaine?!" Dave calls again.

  
"You can't be here. He'll be crushed. You have to get out of here." He pauses. "The window."

  
"You're insane. We're on the second story, Blaine. I'll break my ankle."  
Blaine wanted to bite back, but he didn't.

  
"I-"

  
"Blaine?" Both of them turn to the doorway to see Dave standing there, his brows furrowed with confusion.

  
"Hey," Blaine says, trying to play it off, but this was kind of hard to explain and come up with a good excuse for.

  
"Is there a reason your ex is in our bedroom?"

  
Kurt rolls his eyes at the term 'our bedroom' and crosses his arms over his chest. He was not helping the situation.

  
"Um, he came over this morning. Showing him the house," Blaine tries, to which Dave deflates.

  
"Why?" He wasn't talking about Blaine's explanation. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Blaine sighs heavily, hanging his head down with disappointment in himself.

  
"I'm so sorry, Dave. It just kind of happened," Blaine tries to explain, to which Dave scoffs, shaking his head.

  
"It just kind of happened?" He questions, rolling his eyes.

  
"Dave, I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

  
"How long? Through the entire thing? I thought you loved me."

  
"No! Just last night. I swear to God. I did love you, Dave. Well, I thought I did. I'm so sorry," He repeats over and over. He moves towards the man, but Dave steps back.

  
"I'm going to step out. I want you gone," Dave says, nodding his head slowly. Blaine swallows thickly.

  
"Yeah, okay. I swear it," He nods, putting his outstretched hands on his hips. Dave nods, taking a few steps backwards, before nodding again and hurrying down the stairs. Soon, the sound of a door slamming was echoing through the house, causing both of them to cringe.

  
"I am such an asshole," Blaine shakes his head. "That's the last thing I wanted."

  
"I'm sorry, Blaine."

  
"It's not your fault. It's not like you knew or you forced me. I'm the one that took you upstairs and I'm also the one who kissed you first," He shrugs, pulling his suitcase out from his closet, already tossing clothes inside. Kurt sits himself down on the bed, watching as he stuffed bags up, filling them to the brim with his things.

  
"It was for a good reason though, right?" Kurt tries, looking horribly guilty. Sometimes he forgot that Dave was just as human as them and he knew what it was like to be cheated on. It felt horrible and especially by someone you loved. Blaine doesn't hesitate to answer his question.

  
"I think so," he replies quietly, earning a small nod from the other man. He didn't expect a yes. There was a still a lot going through his mind.

  
Blaine continues to fills suitcases and backpacks until there's nothing left. His toiletries are packed up, his side of the closet is gone, his drawers are empty, and his nightstand had nothing in it.

  
Kurt helps him bring his bags down the stairs and into the living room, where Blaine has to pack a few more things, like video games and DVDs.

  
It only takes a little under an hour to pack his things, proving that Blaine just wasn't really living there at all. As Blaine walks past the now melted ice cream bin on the coffee table, he can't help but feel guilty. He doesn't feel guilty for sleeping with Kurt, but he regrets what happened with Dave and the timing of everything. He should have done it the proper way, but he didn't. He didn't think.

  
Slowly, the two make it out and down the street to Kurt's car. No wonder Dave didn't notice it when he came in. Kurt helps toss his bags into his trunk and backseat, before they slid into the front seats.

  
It felt weird to be in Kurt's car again, but it also felt right. They had so many memories in this car. A lot of make out sessions, comforting, singing on long drives, and so many more. So, so many memories, and they came rushing back at once.

  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, reaching over to put a soft hand on his knee, squeezing gently. Blaine nods, sucking in a deep breath.

  
"Yeah. I think I'm just shocked, but I'm really relieved."

  
"Relieved?" Kurt scrunches his brows together, cocking his head to the side.

  
"Kurt, I wasn't living in that house. I wasn't happy. I mean I didn't even remember Dave until the next morning. I was just there. I haven't even seen half my friends in months, just because I isolated myself from them. I just-I'm just happy it's over. I feel incredibly guilty that it happened like this, but it did and I'm happy that I'll be with you now," He shrugs, taking Kurt's hand that was on his knee and squeezing gently. Kurt smiles gently, nodding his head, before leaning over to kiss him carefully.

  
"Well, we have almost a two hour drive back to Lima, should we start talking?" The countertenor suggests, pulling back from the other man and starting his car. Blaine chuckles lightly.

  
"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

 


End file.
